Splinter cell: The angel of death
by Mordekai92
Summary: My very first Splinter cell fanfic. It takes place between the events of Pandora tomorrow and Chaos theory. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I tried to fix them.


Splinter cell: The angel of death

This story takes place between the events of Pandora Tomorrow and Chaos theory. Following the LAX incident in april of 2006, NSA agent Sam Fisher is on a well-earned vacation in Sydney, Australia. A devastating series of events soon turns Sam's holiday into a nightmare. A group of terrorists is seeking their revenge against The United States and Sam. He must travel to Moscow and Seattle to prevent their intentions. The deadly race against time has begun and only one can win…

Characters: This is a short description of the characters in the story for those not familiar with the Splinter cell series. The characters marked with * are my own creations made for this story.

**Samuel "Sam" Fisher**

Samuel "Sam" Fisher is the main protagonist of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. Fisher was a field operative of the "Splinter Cell" program for Third Echelon, a top-secret sub-branch within the National Security Agency (NSA).

**Sarah Fisher**

Sarah Fisher (formerly Sarah Burns) is the daughter of Sam Fisher and is the only surviving member of his family. Sarah has a distant but steady relationship with her father due to his line of work, though he loves her dearly.

**Colonel Irving Lambert**

Colonel Irving Lambert was a United States Army colonel, Director of Third Echelon and Sam Fisher's Operations Coordinator during his time at the National Security Agency.

**Anna Grímsdóttir**

Anna "Grim" Grímsdóttir was the communications expert at Third Echelon. Her job was to provide Sam Fisher with technical support while he is in the field, addressing any high-technology issues that he and other Splinter Cell operatives encounter during operations.

**Norman Soth**

Norman Soth was a rogue CIA agent and a major antagonist in Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow. He was killed by Sam Fisher.

***Ares**

Ares was a terrorist and a hired mercenary responsible for taking Sarah Fisher hostage. His real name was unknown and his men called him Ares after the Greek god of war due to his explosive temper.

***Dmitri "Hades" Antonov**

The secondary antagonist in the story. Dmitri Antonov was once a respected and highly successful FSB(Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation) agent. In his later years he became corrupted and joined the ranks of Grigori Zaytsev, the leader of a Russian terrorist organization. Antonov became a rogue black-ops working for the terrorists. He adopted the title "Hades" after the Greek god of death because he always killed his opponents without hesitation and showed o mercy for his victims.

***Grigori Zaytsev**

The main antagonist of the story. A wealthy Russian businessman who was once an associate of Norman Soth. He despised The United States and the death of Soth only increased his hatred towards Americans. He founded a terrorist group known as "The finger of God" and through his connections in the Russian military, government and numerous foreign intelligence agencies, he created a plan to strike against America and the killer of Soth.

Chapter 1- Good memories

_Sydney, Australia, June 5__th__ 2006_

Sam Fisher was watching TV in his hotel room. It was a particularly hot day. His daughter Sarah had gone shopping to a nearby mall. Fisher was bored. He had chosen to stay in the hotel because he didn't like shopping so much. He briefly stood up and looked through the window. The fresh air smelled good and the view was almost perfect. A TV news broadcast started. Fisher had seen all the important news already so he turned off the TV. _"Holidays are supposed to be fun but right now I don't really enjoy myself."_ He thought and decided to take a shower. After the shower he checked the time from his mobile phone screen. The clock was half-past five. _"Sarah should be back already."_ He thought. Fisher was slightly worried so he decided to call Sarah. Sarah didn't answer. Fisher grabbed his shoes and decided to walk to the shopping mall to check Sarah. The walk to the shopping mall took only 5 minutes. As soon as Fisher arrived, he noticed something was wrong. Several cars were parked to the parking area in front of the mall but it was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly Fisher noticed someone coming behind the corner. The man came closer and he was carrying a gun. It looked like an assault rifle. _"Oh shit. Why do I always end up in these situations?"_ Fisher said and hid himself behind a car.

The man stopped in front of the main doors and then pulled out his walkie-talkie. _"The yard is clear. No sign of possible intruders."_ A male voice answered: _"Good, and I want it to stay that way. Make sure you check the cars as well. Someone could use them to hide." "Yes sir!" "Oh man the terrorists are getting clever these days." _Fisher said and quickly slipped behind another car as the armed man approached him. As soon as the man turned his back, Fisher sneaked up to him and grabbed him. _"Fancy gun you got there. Mind if I borrow it?" "Ah what the—" "You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll break your neck." "ok." "What are you doing out here? And why?" "We are here to take everyone hostage. That was the order." "Who gave that order?" "I don't know his real name. He uses a codename. We call him Ares." "Where can I find Ares?" "Inside, he's there with the others. But it won't be easy to get him." "Thanks for the information."_ Fisher knocked out the man and searched his pockets. He found a pistol. _"Goody"_ he said and hid the terrorist's body under a car. He loaded the pistol and entered the shopping mall. Three guards were standing near the doorway_. "Intruder. Kill- -"_ Fisher shot all three before they could even react. The other guards heard the gunshots and came to investigate. Fisher managed to escape into an air conditioning duct just in time.

He crawled forward until he reached an opening. From the duct, he saw Sarah tied to a small chair and the man known as Ares was interrogating her. _"You say your father will save you but I don't think so. He can't possibly overwhelm my men." "Then you're underestimating him."_ At that moment fisher broke through the vent and pointed his gun towards Ares. Ares managed to hide behind Sarah and threatened her with a gun. _"Let her go Ares. You don't want to challenge me." "Ah you must be her father. Glad to finally meet you." "The pleasure is not mine." "Haha funny. I'm sorry but I can't let your daughter go. She is too valuable for us." "Why" "Let's just say that our leader finally wants to get his revenge against America and the man who killed Norman Soth. You do remember what happened at LAX, right?" "What? How do you know about me?" "We have eyes and ears everywhere Fisher. And you cannot stop us." "I'm about to prove you otherwise." "This isn't getting us anywhere. It's now or never Fisher. Surrender and your daughter will be spared." "Over my dead body!" "Then she will die."_ A gunshot was heard. Ares fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Fisher freed his daughter and hugged her. _"Come Sarah, let's get out of here."_

_Moscow, Russia_

A bald man with a scar on his lip answered his mobile phone. He looked angry and then slammed the phone against the table. _"You ruined my plans Fisher. But you will feel my wrath sooner than you know. Millions of innocents are going to die because of you and America will blame you for their deaths." _The man started to laugh_._

Chapter 2- Russian roulette

_Moscow, Russia, June 21__st__ 2006_

The V22-Osprey dropped Fisher in Moscow during the night to avoid raising attention. Fisher was wearing his trifocal goggles, his tactical suit, his silenced pistol and the SC-20k rifle. _"What exactly I'm doing here Lambert? You didn't speak to me much during the journey."_ Fisher said to Lambert via his cochlear implant radio. _"You're here to prevent a terrorist attack. It seems those terrorists who held your daughter hostage in Sydney have relocated to Moscow. CIA intelligence suggests that they're trying to obtain the launch codes for Russian nuclear weapons. With those codes they could use the nukes against The U.S. and frame the Russian government for it, potentially igniting world war three." "Another madman playing with nukes. Don't they ever grow up?" "Leave the joking aside Fisher. This is serious business. We don't want to go to war." "Right." "Their leader is a man named Grigori Zaytsev, a former associate of our dear friend Norman soth." "And now he's after me because I killed Soth." "Not just you. This man will do anything to harm The United States. Your first objective is to infiltrate the apartment of Zaytsev and find out all you can about him. Details on your opsat." _Fisher made his way to the front door of the apartment. There were two men guarding the door. Fisher whistled to lure one of the guards away and then knocked him unconscious. The other guard was easy to take care of after that. Fisher peeked through the door with his optic cable and spotted a laptop on the table. There was a man inside. He was wearing an uniform. Lambert contacted Fisher again_: "Fisher, that man must be one of Zaytsev's moles. "_

"_Zaytsev has men loyal to his cause in the Russian military, meaning that this might get complicated. Do not use lethal force. Force him to open Zaytsev's laptop for us. "What makes you think he knows the password?" "Because he seems to be guarding the laptop. He may be the person in charge of Zaytsev's security."_ Fisher picked the lock on the door. He pulled out his silenced pistol and shot the lights above the Russian soldier to make the room dark. _"Who is that? What the hell? All the lights are broken." _He then sneaked behind the soldiers' back and grabbed him. _"Surprise. I'm right behind you." "You don't scare me American." "You should. I will do bad things when I get angry." "Go to hell. I never tell you anything." "Maybe not, but you will open that laptop for me." "Never…AAH ok ok I open it for you."_ The Russian soldier opened the laptop for him. Lambert then contacted fisher and said: _"Fisher it looks like the data is encrypted. I'll pass it to Grímsdóttir. Stay tuned."_

Fisher waited for a while and then he heard Grímsdóttir's voice: _"It looks like Zaytsev is already in possession of the nuclear football." "Football?" "It's a nickname for the briefcase containing the nuclear launch codes. I have no idea how he managed to obtain it though. The only explanation is that he has influential friends in Russian politics. " "Friends in the military and politics. This guy is scary." "According to this file he is meeting someone near the Red square to help him activate the codes. You should head there now before he succeeds." "There's no way I can get in there fast enough."_ Then Lambert spoke again: _"There is. It's fifth freedom. You are authorized to hijack a car. Do whatever it takes to stop Zaytsev."_ After finishing his conversation with Lambert and Grímsdóttir, Fisher was about to knock out the Russian soldier but failed to do so when the soldier broke free from Fisher's grasp.

"_Who's laughing now American idiot? Ha ha eat my fist!"_ The Russian soldier hit Fisher in the face. His lip started to bleed. _"Ouch. You almost hurt me." "And I'm going to hurt you even more!"_ The Russian started to beat Fisher. Fisher fell to the floor. _"How pathetic. You can't even defend yourself. What kind of man are you?"_ Fisher kicked the Russian to the knee. He fell to the ground, holding his knee in pain. _"You have a lot to learn kid. Try again when you're older."_ Fisher punched the Russian in the face with such a force that he instantly fell unconscious. His face was covered in blood. Fisher left the apartment. Moments later he was driving towards the red square with a stolen car. He abandoned the car and started walking. Lambert gave him some additional information: _"Zaytsev is bald and wears a brown jacket. He also has a scar on his lip." "I see him."_ He headed straight towards Zaytsev, who was discussing with someone. The briefcase was on the ground. Fisher loaded his silenced pistol and pointed it towards Zaytsev. _"Freeze! Don't make a move or I'll blow your goddamn brains out!" "Well, you finally found me Fisher. I'm sorry I couldn't have more quality time with your daughter. I should have told Ares to kill her instead of taking her hostage." "Leave Sarah out of this you animal!" "I don't think so. She must suffer for your sins." "You're really testing my patience Zaytsev." "Then kill me. I'm ready to die. Just pull the trigger. Or are you afraid?" "No, not afraid. It doesn't have to end this way. Just give me the football." "It's on the ground. Take it." _Fisher took the briefcase and then Zaytsev gave a signal to his men. Two armed men who had been hiding nearby, started shooting. Fisher managed to take cover behind a car and shot both of them. Zaytsev managed to escape. _"Good job Fisher. I suggest you leave the football to a police station nearby. There's an officer who we can trust. He'll take care that it's returned to the president. And then you can get out of there."_ Said Lambert. _"I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we encountered Zaytsev."_ Said Fisher. _"True. But we'll take care of that later. In the meantime, be happy because we just prevented world war III."_

Chapter 3- Operation purgatory

Seattle, Washington, USA, July 1st 2006

Grigori Zaytsev arrived to the the parking lot of a new office building in Seattle. He had several terrorists with him and his new secret weapon, someone who was called Hades. Ever since the death of Norman Soth, Grigori had researched all he could about the top secret NSA sub-division Third echelon and its field operatives, known as "Splinter cells". After the research was done, he trained former FSB agent Dmitri Antonov with methods similar to those used by the CIA and Third echelon and through his connections he managed to equip Antonov with the same gadgets used by "Splinter cells". Dmitri Antonov was no more. He became a rogue black-ops working for Zaytsev's terrorist organization, "The finger of god". Zaytsev was in a good mood when he spoke with Hades in the parking lot. His plans to use nuclear weapons against The U.S. had failed but he could still get his revenge against Sam Fisher. And Hades was the right man for the job.

Later, Sam Fisher was transported to Seattle due to an emergency. _"We believe that Grigori Zaytsev has taken refuge inside The Laurel corporation office building. We have reasons to believe that he's planning to destroy the building using explosives, killing everyone inside. You must stop him." "Am I authorized to use lethal force?" "Yes. This is fifth freedom territory. And kill Zaytsev. The man is obviously too dangerous to be left alive. We need to make sure he cannot return. And be careful Fisher. Security cameras inside the building spotted someone kill five security guards in a matter of seconds. He was wearing black clothing, a bit like the tactical suit you're using. He destroyed the cameras before we could determine his identity." "Don't worry Lambert. I know how to take care of myself."_ Fisher infiltrated the building via the parking lot. He noticed that most of the security cameras in the area were destroyed. There were a couple of armed terrorists on patrol but Fisher could easily avoid them. Fisher made his way through several floors until he reached a library hall on the eight floor. There he found numerous bodies of dead security guards. Fisher made his way to the door. Suddenly he heard something and turned around. Hades, who was wearing a black tactical suit and nightvision goggles leaped down from a bookshelf. _"Who the hell are you?"_ Fisher asked. _"A better version of you."_ Hades answered. _"And I'm here to challenge you to a duel. May the best man win." "Fine." "You are no match for me Fisher!"_ Hades shouted and ran behind the bookshelf. He started shooting towards Fisher with his SC-20K rifle. Fisher barely managed to take cover behind another bookshelf. Books were blown to shreds when Hades fired towards the shelf. When Hades paused to reload his rifle, Fisher equipped his SC-20K rifle and started a steady stream of counter fire. Hades took cover behind the bookshelf next to him. _"Hey Fisher, I've got a present for you. Catch this!"_ Hades threw a frag grenade towards Fisher. _"Dammit this isn't my birthday you idiot!"_ Fisher said and ran away. Hades started to shoot Fisher but Fisher managed to slide behind another bookshelf near a wall. The grenade exploded. For a brief moment the room was filled with flying books, smoke and wood shrapnels. Some bookshelves split cleanly from the middle. Fisher coughed and hid in a nearby corner, trying to see through the smoke. Hades was looking for him. He ran towards Hades to try and grab him but Hades noticed him.

Hades ran up the wall and performed a backflip, landing behind Fisher. Hades punched him in the face, stunning him briefly. Hades took a knife from his belt and attempted to stab Fisher with it. Fisher grabbed his arm and twisted it, then punched him in the stomach several times. Hades recovered and used his knife again. This time Fisher dodged it but lost his balance. Hades kicked him and he fell down. Hades tried to finish him off with the knife but he blocked the attack with his hand. The blade was only a few inches away from Fisher's face and Hades was trying to break through his defense. _"I have won this duel Fisher. I knew that you're no match for my skills. Prepare to meet your maker!" "Skill…doesn't make you…better than…me!"_ Fisher gathered all his strength and managed to steer the blade away from his face. Fisher hit Hades' face with his elbow, equipped his pistol and shot him. _"Whoever he was, he underestimated me which eventually caused his death."_ Fisher said and stood up. There was only one thing left to do. Kill Grigori Zaytsev. He walked in to the room where Zaytsev was staying. _"Welcome Fisher. Now I'm very disappointed. You killed my best man. He was a good soldier and now he's dead. But I am still alive. And I made sure nobody leaves this building alive. We all die here." "And how exactly?" _Zaytsev laughed like a maniac and then opened the zipper of his jacket. He was carrying a bomb. "_This bomb I carry is remotely linked to several others placed throughout the building. When it explodes it will start a chain reaction powerful enough to destroy the whole building."_

"_I know how to disarm a bomb. I've had years of training." _Fisher said. Zaytsev drew a pistol from his pocket and pointed it towards Fisher. _"I won't allow it. If you try anything I'll shoot you. We have only 10 minutes before the bombs explode. Enjoy the last minutes of your life while you still can American."_ Lambert contacted Fisher to help him. _"Fisher, we have hacked the buildings' electrical network. We'll arrange a blackout for you in 10 seconds. Use it to gain control of the situation. This is our only chance. "_ Then Zaytsev said_: "It was a stupid move to play hero American. Heroes may be admired by the general populace but they tend to have a short life. Heroes will fall. And the most delicious irony is that they go down alone."_ The lights went out. _"No, you're wrong. We go down together!" _Zaytsev was unable to see Fisher in the darkness so Fisher ran towards him and tackled him. They crashed through the window and fell towards the street from the eight floor. Fisher was able to grab the flagpole during the fall but Zaytsev wasn't so lucky. He landed on the roof of a car. He was instantly killed and the car below him was badly damaged. At that moment Lambert gave the order to disarm the bombs. Shadownet teams had been waiting nearby and they now moved in to disarm the bombs. Fisher was rescued by a police helicopter. Afterwards, Fisher returned home to spend some time with Sarah, who was still shocked about the events during the past two months.

**The End**


End file.
